FALLING IN LOVE
by iray Ryubi
Summary: gak bisa bikin sumari cek aja langsung
1. Chapter 1

**FALLING IN LOVE**

**Cinta bisa datang kapan saja, apalagi cinta pada pandangan pertama...**

**warning : rate T / pair NaruHina / missing typo**

**Warning : rate T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik saya cuman di kasih sma Om Masashi ( viss Om XD )**

**This story . Don't like Don't read**

**Chapter 1**

**First Day ... Prologue**

.

.

.

.

Matahari terbit menggantikan sang bulan dari tugasnya. Cahayanya masuk melalui celah jendela, menampakan sosok seorang pemuda yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya, yang masih menikmati alam mipi, entah apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

.

."Narutoo... Bangun Mau tidur sampai jam berapa kau bakka ?, ttebbane..." terdengar suara keras yang terdengar dari luar kamar pemuda.

"5 menit lagi Kaa-san...!" Jawab sosok dari dalam bocah yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur , bocah yang memiliki rambut kuning, mata sebiri langit dengan 3 tanda lahir di setiap pipinya yang mirip seperti kumis kucing tersebut dia adalah Namikaze Naruto

"Braaakkkk..." suara pintu di tendang dengan kasar.!. Muncuk sosok Bidadari pemcabut nyawa dari balik pintu tersebut berambut merah dengan membawa sebuah spatula...

"Cepat bangun atau kau ku..'''kreetek kretekk''' terdengar suara jari yang di kepalkaan membuat merinding orang yang di hadapannya

"I,iya kaa-san. bangun" jawab dengan tergagap sangkin takut nya melihat sosok ibu di depan nya

"Sudahlah Kusina-chan, jangan terlalu kasar" ,... Terdengar suara pria dari belakang Kusina, ya benar perempuan tadi adalah Uzumaki kusina atau sekarng yang lebih di kenal dengan Namikaze Kusina.

"tapi Minato-kun '..dia harus di beri sedikit pelajaran, agar tidak terus merepotkan". Jawab kusina pada suaminya tersebut yg bernama Namikaze Minato Head Master dari Rasenggan CORP.

"Naruto cepat mandi sekarng sudah jam berapa, kau mau terlambat pergi kesekolah barumu.." Oceh Kusina

"Kaa-san tunggu kau di bawah cepat siap-siap " sambung nya lagi dan segera menarik sang suami untuk ikut turun

"ayo Minato-kun"..

"iya Kusina -chan "jawab nya yang segera mengikuti sang ratu iblis ( maksud saya ratu dunia : di gampar Kuina . )

.

.

.

"aduh gawat sudah hampir jam 7 lagi, aku harus cepat kalau tidak bisa terlambat , apa kata dunia bila seorang Namikaze Naruto yang ganteng gk ke tulungan dari kecelakaan trlambat di hari pertama nya ttebayou" ucap naruto dengan sedikit narsisnya. Segera Naruto masuk kamar mayat ralat kamar mandi maksud nya..

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

di ruang makan

"kaa-san, tou-san! aku berangkat dulu"

"hey naruto kau tidak srapan dulu" ucap Kusina

"tidak! terimakasih ! Aku buru-buru takut terlambat, apa jadi nya bila Naruto terlambat, mau di taruh di mana wajah gantengku ini coba..."

Kusina dan Minato sweetdroop mendengan ucapan nista anak satu-satu nya mereka tersebut.

"hey...! jangan lupa bawa bentomu ini" Kusina memberikan sekotak bento yang langsung di sambar saja oleh Naruto.

"Arigatou kaa-san.. Aku berangkat dulu..!" terang naru yang segera berlari menuju garasi untuk mengambil motor kesayangan nya

"iya,! hati-hati di jalan, jangan ngebut" jawab kusina

"dasar anak itu tidak sabaran sekali untuk masuk sekolah baru nya." sambugnya sambil memberikan secangkir racun ralat kopi kepada sang belahan jiwa.

"iya , tidak terasa dia sudah besar, mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan memdapatkan cucu," jawab minato

Byurrrrrrsttt Apa ini kusina kok asin banget" sambung minato sambil menyemburkan kopi yang rasa nya asin tersebut

hehe... Gomenn Minato-kun aku lupa membeli gula jadi kumasukan garam" jawab nya enteng dengan sebuah cengirannya. Minato hanya bisa pasrah saja menerima keadaan (sabar iya om mungkin itu nasibmu di tendang Kusina)

.

"sial aku cepat-cepat kalau tidak bisa telat" SEgera Naruto menancab gas motor ninja orangenya dan langsung ngebut.

Tinn Tinn...

bunyi klakson nyaring

Seketika sebuah motor hitam menyalip motor Naruto yang tapak panas karna tersalip begitu saja. Dalam seketika balapan ayampun terjadi er maksud saya motor (di chidori sasuke).

"sialan dia cepat sekali" ucap nya

Balapanpun terhenti ketika mereka memasuki subuah gerbang sekolah yang bertuliskan KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL

"kenapa dia masuk kesina, atau mungkin dia sekolah disini."ucap naruto etah pada siapa.

"baguslah kalu begitu aku bisa buat perhiyungan dengan nya" sambung nya

Segera rauto ikut masuk dan dia melihat sosok yang tadi balapan dengan nya yang tengah memarkir beca maksudnya motor.

"hey kau.! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi hah." ucap naruto sambil menghampiri sosok tersebut dan segera memarkirkan motornya.

"Apakau tidak lihat tadi hampir celaka"sambungnya dengan emosi yang hampir memuncak

"Hn" balas nya pemuda tersebut singkat

"Apakau tidak bisa mendengar hah"

"Hn" balas nya singkat lagi

naruto yang kesal dan menggeram sambil mengucapkan kta

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengucapkan kata selain 2 hurup itu dasar Teme"

"Diam kau Dobe'jawab nya seraya melepas helm yang menutupi kepala nya, Menampilka sosok majah tampan dengan mata onix dan rambut hitam yang bagian belakang mirip pantat ayam tersebut.

.

.

."Wahhh Sasuke-kun " teriak para gadis yang kita kenali sebagai fans girl Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha

"akhhh .. Gawat, Maaf doe aku harus pergi, kita lanjutkan nanti saja .." dengan kecepatan kilat Sasuke segera pergi dari situ yang meninggalkan Naruto yang tampak sweetdrop melihat Sasuke yang kliahtan takut melihat FG nya tersebut.

"hey tunggu aku, aku belum membuat perhitungan dasar sial.." Merasa ada yang aneh dia segera melirik jam tangannya.

"gawat hampir jam 7 aku harus segera ke ruangan Kepala sekolah.."

Di dalam sekolah Naruto yang bingung mencari ruang Kepsek sambil bergumam

"dimana iya ruangan nya, ini sekolah kegedan aku gak bisa nyari dimana ruangan nya sial sekali aku" Naruto yang terus mencari sambil clingak clinguk kri kanan tanpa sadar dia menabrak seseorang

Bruuukkkk " tabrakanpun tak bisa di hentikan

"aduhh siapa sih yang menabrakku ttebayou" saat Naruto melihat siapa yang di tabraknya atw tak sengaja tertabrak dia membelalakan matanya, melihat sosok yang di depanya

"cantiknya " gumam nyapen namun masih bisa tedengar oleh sosok di depannya.

Membuat semburat merah di pipi yang mendengarnya

"go,gomenne anu a,aku maaf tadi tidak hati-hati sehingga menabrakmu" ucap nya gugup dan malu

"akh tidak apa-apa kok aku yang salah tidak melihat jalan ttebayou" jawab Naruto sembari memamerkan gigi rapihnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa' sambungnya sembari lekas membatu membereskan buku yang tercecer akibat tabrakan tadi. Tanpa sengaja tangan mereka saling menindit saat tangan mereka ingin mengambil satu buku yang sama, hal tersebut bembuat rona merah di pipi tan nya Naruto saat mereka sling menatap, samudra dan lavender bertemu.

"halusnya"ucap Naruto dalam hati

'A,arigatou " ucap gadis itu seraya berdiri dan lekas pergi dengan wajah yang sudah memerah

"akhh sial aku lupa menanyakan namanya' saat sibuk memikirkan gadis tadi naruto lupa urusan nya mencari ruang kepsek hingga ia melihat jamnya

"aduhh gawat hampir telat aku harus segera mencari ruang kepsek.. sial gara-gara wanita tadi aku hampir lupa"

Selang beberapa menit dari itu akhir nya iya menemukan ruangan yang iya cari

"ini dia ruangan nya, aku harus cepat'

tok tok tok...

bunyi pintu di ketuk iya iya lah masa di bakar autor ngaco

"masuk" jawab suara perempuan dari dalam.

Naruto masuk dan tiba-tiba saja iya kaget melihat sosok di depan nya

"apa? apa yang bachan lakukan di sini?'"teriak naruto histeris

"hey sopan sedikit pada kepala sekolah, paling tidak panggil aku tsunade sensei" ucap nya , yang ter nyata adalah tsunade skaligus nenek dari Naruto dan ibu dari Minato, yang meiliki rambut kuning yang panjang dan di ikat 2 di belakang serta ukuran dada yg tidak biasa.

"jadi baa-san kepsek di sini ttebayo" ucap Naruto dengan sedikit kaget karna sosok di sepannya tiada lain adalah sosok neneknya, Namikaze Tsunade ibu nari Minato.

"nah Naruto mulai sekarang kau sekolah di sini dan harus hormat serta mentaati peraturan di sini."

"hai ba- ekh maksudku Tsunade sensei"

"nah Kakashi bawa Naruto kekelasmu"

"hai Tsunade sensei" jawab seorang pemuda berambut silver dengan memakai masker yang bernama Hatake Kakashi.

"Naruto, kau ikut Kakashi kekelas nya dia akan menjadi walimu slama di sini.."tiah tsunade

"hai" jawab Naruto singkat.

"ayo Namikaze-san ikut aku, Tsunade sensei aku pamit duli"ucap kakashi yang di balas anggukan pelan dari Tsunade,.

"ayo Namikaze-san"

"baik sensei"

Sementara itu di salam kelas yang sangat ribut dengan berbagai kegiatan masing-masing, ada yang sibuk tidur, melamun, bergosip dan berbagai macam lain nya.

"Hinata kau darimana saja?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink dengan mata emeraldnya.

"iya mkau dari mana saja?, kau hampir telat tau..! lihat sijidat ini dari tadi menghawatirkanmu!" ucap wanita dengan rambut pirang yang panjang di ikat di belakang yang seprti ekorkuda dan bagian depan menutupi sebagian wajah nya.

"diam kau ino pig"balas gadis berambut pink tersebut

"sudahlah kalian jangan ribut,sakura-chan, ino-chan rerai Hinata kepada dua sahabat nya tersebut.

Ia mereka berdua adalah sahabat hinata yang bernama Sakura Haruto yang bermbut pink dan Yamanaka Ino yang bermbut pirang tersebut

m"maaf aku membuat kalian hawatir, tadi aku ada sedikit masalah di jalan, aku tadi tidak sengaja tertabrak jadi telat deh" ucapnya jujur pada sahabat nya tersebut

ekh" kau tidak apa-apa?, siapa yang menabrakmu?, biar kuhajar dia,!" kementar sakura sekaligus mengepalkan tangan nya..

"eh anu tidak apa-apa kok lagi pula aku belum lihat orng itu mungkin dia murid baru di sini" djawab hinata."

Ino yang mendengar kata murid baru segera angkat bicara, secara dia ratu godip jadi dia harus tau siapa orang itu

d" anu Hinata dia ganteng tidak,keren tidak, atau dia jelek?" tanya nya ceapat sementara oranga yang ditanya hanya swetdropp melihat naluri gosip sahabat nya muncul

"dasar kau ini Ino pig gosip saja urusan mu"

"diam kau jidat"

"sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar"rerai hinata yang ke dua kalinya hari ini.

"eumm sebener nya dia lumayan juga sih" jelas Hinata dengan wajah yg sedikit memerah memikirkan kjadian tadi.

Sementara ino yang menyadari itu segera membuat kesimpulan

"ekhm sepertinya putri malu kita sedang jatuh cinta Sakura..!"

"apa sih ino-chan jangan menggodaku terus dong" ucap hinata yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malu nya.

Sementara asik mengobrol tak terasa bel masuk sudah berbunyi,. Detik itu juga seorng guru berambut perak yang kita kenali sebagai Kakashi tersebut masuk.

"ohayou minna" tanya kakashi pada semua murid nya

"ohayou" jawab murid-murid kompak.

"sepertinya sekarng kita kedatangan murid baru di kelas ini, nah silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan namamu!..."

dddd Seketika ruangan itu sunyi sa'at seorng pemuda masuk kedalam, sementara para murid wanita sebagian besar hanya bisa menatap kagum pria tersebut mungkin di pikiran mereka mengucapkanb kata "Tampan nya".

Sementara murid lelaki hanya bengong saja sraya bergumam dalam bengong nya "sepertinya ada saingan orang tampan lagi sial"

mungkin itu yang di pikirkan para lelaki di sini.

**To Be Continue**

**Siapakah murid baru tersebut ?**

**Ma'af kalo jelek**

**oh ia dan satu lagi untuk postingan kemaren saya jelaskan sebener nya itu ulah kembaran saya jadi mohon ma'af untuk reader sekalian**

**ma'af beribu ma'af**

**fanfic pertama mohon reviews nya dan saran nya para sempai sekalian...**


	2. Chapter 2

**FALLING IN LOVE**

**Cinta bisa datang kapan saja, apalagi cinta pada pandangan pertama...**

**warning : rate T / pair NaruHina / missing typo/ humor garing**

**Warning : rate T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik saya cuman di kasih sma Om Masashi ( viss Om XD )**

**This story . Don't like Don't read**

.

.

.

.

Saat semua murid terpana, tiba saja sebuah suara memecah keheningan.

'Maaf toiletnya di mana iya?'

Gubrakk'''. Seketika semua murid jatoh dengan etisnya kelantai (ea iya lah ke lantai masa kelangit)

'Sensei! Apa benar ia murid baru di sini?'

Tanya seorang murid

'maaf ..Sepertinya ia salah masuk ruangan' Jawab kakashi.

'Ansa mencari toilet, letaknya ada di ujung lorong ini.!' Sambung kakashi pada seseorang yang entah siapa tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas.

'Arigatou sempai" jawabnya singkat danlangsung ngebirit kea rah yang di tunjukan kakashi tadi.

'Gomen murid-murid, sepertinya tadi kita kedatangan orang gila, nah sekarang kita tidak akan salah lagi. Silahkan masuk" kata kakashi

Saat itu juda dating seoang cowok dengan paras yang lumayan jelek (banyak tampannya)

Semua murid yang melihat tampak terpesona termasuk para siswanya (YAOI mungkin siswanya). Tapi mungkin di pikiran mereka hanya satu hal "pasti orang nyasar lagi dia" piker semua murid.

"nah silahklan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Kakashi.

"Nama saya Namikaze N..Na..Naa…"saat Naruto ingin memperkenalkan namanya dia melihat sosok bidadari tanpa sayap yang ia tabrak.

"akhh… Lama sekali" Komen seorang siswa

"ekhh,, anu Saya Namikaze Suroto"

Ucap Naruto jelas, padat dan salah sasaran.

"Apa Suoto, Nama yang aneh" kata semua murid

"ma..maaf maksud saya Namikaze Naruto" ucap Naruto kali ini sembari memamerkan cengiran khas nya (gampang banget lu Nar ganti emosi)

Sementara semua murid hanya ber "Oh" ria.

"nah Naruto sekarang kau duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Hinata, Hinata coba angkat kaki mu,, akhh maksud saya tanganmu." Ucap Kakashi.

"Jadi namanya Hinata" Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Sementara seorang siswi yang di panggil Kakashi tesebut langsung mengangkat rok nya XD ralat tangannya.

Naruto yang sudah kembali kepedean nya segera menghampiri bangku kosong yang di sebelahnya sudah bertengger seorang murid yang bernama hinata tersaebut.

Saaat pelajaran berlangsung, keduanya hanya diam membisu

Hingga suara baritone terdengar memecah kesunyian.

"ne…Gomenne atas kejadian tadi.!"

Ucap Naruto yang memiliki suara tersebut

"eto.. mmp tidak apa-apa ko Namikaze-san"jawab hinata pelan tp masih bias terdengan orang di hadapannya.

"akh tidak usah sepormal itu, panggil saja Naruto" potong Naruto..

"Kalau bopleh tau nama lengkapmu siapa Hinata-chan"sambungnya

Hinata yang di panggil dengan embel-embel chan seketika wajahnya merona.

"Hi,Hyuga Hinata" jawabnya singkat sambil menundung menyembunyikan wajah merah nya.

Tak terasa obrolan ringan di sepanjang pelajaan membuat mereka lupa waktu. Istirahatpun dimulai, semua murid berhamburan, bagaikan oang yang bebas dau tahanan yang bernama pelajaran.

"ne,, Hinata-chan apa kau mau menemaniku keliling sekolah ini?.." Ajak Nauto.

Sedangkan Hinta yang sedang melamun kaget atas petanyaan tadi.

"A,,,Anu itu"

"Tidak mau ea "kata-kata Hinata terpotong oleh Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit murung. Hinata yang melihat itu jadi tidak enak hati.

"Bu,,BUkan begitu maksudnya"

"Terus kenapa"

"Itu,anu, sebenarnya… Gimana ea cara jlasinnya…"

Jelasin apa Hinata-chan?"

"Anu itu sebernernya…"Hinata member jeda sedikit di kata-katanya

"Sebenernya itu Nrauto-kun, resletingmu terbuka" kata Hinata polos, sambil menunjuk kea rah sakar burung Naruto yang terbuka..

Blussss

Seketika wajah Naruto merah padam, pucat pasi gak jelas deh pokonya. Menahan rasa malu dihari pertamanya. Beruntungnya saat itu kelas dalam keadaan kosong. Tanpa di komando lagi Naruto segera menutup sangkanya takut burungnya lepas.

"Maaf Hinata-chan, Aku lupa heheh…" Ucap Naruto yang gak tau malu masih cengengesan saja.

"Jadi mau mengantarku keliling sekolah tidak?" tanyanya lagi

Hanya dib alas anggukan kecil saja dari Hinata.

Saat mereka berkeliling, hanya saling diam di perjalanan. Tidak ada kata yang keluar darimulut mereka. Hingga sesuatu tejadi.

Seorang pria gemuk yang sedang mengupas kulit pisang sedang jalan saintai bersama teman di sebelahnya.

"Hey Choji jangan kau buang kulitnya sembarangan , bias bahaya tau … Mendokusai," kata seorang pria berambut nanas di sebelah orang gemuk yang bernama Choji tersebut.

"tak apalh Sikamau, lagi pula tak ada seorangpun disinio."balas Choji pada temannya yang bernama Sikamaru itu.

Sedangkan di arah belawanan Hinata yang berjalan di samping Naruto tidak memperhatikan jalan hingga dia menginjak sesuatu benda yang memebuatnya terpeleset.

"kyaaaaaaa" jerit Hinata di sela-sela jatuhnya sambil memejamkan mata membayangkan rasa sakit saat jatuh.

"BrugHHhh…"

"kenapa tidak sakit" Ucap Hinata dalam pikiannya.

Saat dia membuka mata., dilirik nya ke bawah, alangkah kagetnya dia melihat se ekor monyet maksud nya seorang Naruto yang Menyelamatkan Hinata dari dinginnya lantai.

Iris pup-il biru bertemu lavender terjadi tak kala pandangan mereka bertemu. Rona merah tak dapat di di usir dari wajah. Detak jantung yang sudah tidak berurutan.

Hingga mereka tesadar dan segera menjauhkan diri..

"Arigatou Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata dengan menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"sama-sama Hinata-cha." Jawab Naruto yang juga tak kalah dari Hinata.

"Lagi pula siapa sih yang membuang kulit pisang sembarangan disini. Bahaya tau, kalau ketemu akan ku cingcang dia.!" geruto bocah pirang tersebut.

Sementara dari kejauhan dua orang tersangka yang mendengan ucapan horor tersebut segera lari dari TKP.

SKIP TIME

3 bualn telah belalu sejak kejadian tersebut, keduanya sudah akrab dan tidak canggung lagi

"Hinata-chan apakah kau bias kea tap sepulang sekolah nanti?.." Tanya Naruto pada gadis yang tengah duduk didepannya tersebut.

Semen tara gadis yang di panggil Hinata itu hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menebar senyum manisnya.

PULANG SEKOLAH

Hinata segera berlari menuju atap sekolah untuk menepati janjinya.. Sedangkan Naruto sudah berada di sana dari tadi karna dia bolos sekolah.

"Naruto-kun ada apa memanggilku kesini.?"

"ne,,, Hinata chan aku mau ngomong sesuatu padamu"

"sesuatu apah?'"

"sesuatu tentang perasaan yang ada di sini" kata Naruto yang menunjuk dada kirinya.

"Hinata sepertinya dari pertama kita bertemu aku sudah menyukaimu, tapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakan ini, aku takut kau tak mau denganku, aku ragu atas jawabanmu." Ucap Naruto.

Hinata yang mendengar kejujuran tesebut segea menghambu pelukannya pada seorang yang berada didepannya.

"Naruto-ku ….aku juga suka, sangat suka malah padamu saat kita petama betemu, saat kita saling pandang, saat kita bertabakan. Mungkin itu rencana Kami-sama pada kita kuharap kita tak menyia-nyiakan ini Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata dengan lancarnya

"jadi Hinata kau mau jadi pacarku"

"Hmmp" jawab Hinata dengan anggukan kecil..

Saat itu juga berakhirnya kisah ini dan lahirlah kisah baru..

THE END.

Gomen minna banyak kata yang salah

Sama tetima kasih atas semua riviews dan sarannya sempai sekalian

Maaf bila ada kata yang salah dang EYD yang kuang tepat…

Sekian sampai jumapa di cerita selanjutnya

SAYONARA… Iray Ryuubi…..


End file.
